Hari Bunda
by Xi-Ruu-Chan
Summary: Konohagakure merayakan Hari Bunda, di mana para Bunda akan diistemawakan. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Team 7 yang sudah tak punya Bunda lagi?


Hari Bunda

**A Naruto Fanfic**

**Warning : (Maybe) Typo, OOC, AU**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Bunda © Melly Goeslaw**

**Story © Xi-Ruu-Chan**

* * *

**[Team 7 P.O.V]**

Hari Bunda.

Konohagakure saat ini merayakan Hari Bunda, dimana para Bunda akan diperlakukan spesial oleh para suami dan anaknya.

Naruto sendiri saat ini sedang membersihkan gudang di rumahnya yang cukup kotor. Gudangnya cukup berdebu, maka itu ia mengenakan masker. Tangannya sibuk mengayunkan kemoceng untuk mengusir debu – debu yang menempel.

"Huh? Ini buku apa?"

Mata Naruto menangkap sebuah buku –album-. Tangannya menarik buku itu keluar.

"Album?"

Naruto memperhatikan album tersebut. Warnanya biru. Album tersebut cukup kotor seperti tak pernah dibersihkan meski kenyataannya memang begitu. Naruto mengusa album tersebut dan mendapati tulisan "Minato-Kushina's" tertera di album tersebut. Naruto membuka album tersebut, melupakan kegiatan bersih – bersih gudangnya untuk sementara.

…**Ku buka album biru, penuh debu dan usang**

**Ku pandangi semua gambar diri, kecil bersih belum ternoda…**

Sasuke menerawang keluar jendela. Ia teringat sesuatu. Suatu hal yang biasa diperingati di Konohagakure. Hari Bunda. Ya, Hari Bunda.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Pikirannya memutar kembali memori saat – saat bersama Bundanya, Mikoto Uchiha. Pikirannya melayang entah ke mana, yang jelas saat ini ia memikirkan almarhum Bunda. Bayangan Mikoto masih jelas di pikiran Sasuke. Senyumannya, suaranya, wajahnya bahkan omelannya pun Sasuke masih ingat.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tak ingin membayangkan Mikoto Uchiha, sang Bunda. Setiap memikirkannya, riak – riak kesedihan selalu muncul. Sasuke tak ingin bersedih apalagi menangis. Itu jelas bukan wataknya. Tapi semakin ia berusaha melupakannya, bayangan sang Bunda selalu tampak.

"Haah… 1 hari ini saja, Sasuke.", gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

…**Pikirkupun melayang, dahulu penuh kasih**

**Teringat semua cerita orang, tentang riwayatku…**

_Klining!_

Seorang gadis berambut krem mendongakkan kepala menatap ke pintu. Tampak, gadis berambut pendek sebahu dan bewarna pink masuk dan tersenyum.

"Ah, Sakura. Mau cari apa?"

"Ini Hari Bunda, kan? Kalau begitu, stok bunga Carnation masih ada tidak, Ino?"

Gadis yang dipanggil Ino itu mengangguk dan bangkit dari bangkunya untuk mencari bunga Carnation lalu membawanya ke Sakura.

"Mau diberi vas?"

Sakura mengangguk dan tersenyum. Diraihnya uang 500 yen dan diberikannya pada Ino. Ino menerimanya dan sebagai gantinya ia menyerahkan bunga Carnation tersebut berserta vasnya pada Sakura.

"Kau… Sudah sebesar ini ya. Padahal dulu kau manja, Sakura."

"Haha. Dulu aku masih kecil, Ino. Wajar kalau aku manja pada Bunda."

"Ya, ya. Aku ingat loh, dulu kau sering sekali digendong Bundamu."

"Sudah, sudah. Aku mau pulang dan memberikan bunga ini pada Bunda. Sampai jumpa."

Sakura meninggalkan toko tersebut dan berjalan menuju rumah.

…**Kata mereka diriku selalu dimanja**

**Kata mereka diriku selalu ditimang…**

"_Kakak, temani Sasuke tidur ya!", pinta Sasuke._

"_Maaf ya Sasuke, lain kali saja. Kakak harus menyelesaikan PR kakak.", tolak Itachi halus._

"_Yah, kakak! Kakak kok begitu!", gerutu Sasuke._

"_Sudahlah, Sasuke. Bunda yang temani kamu saja.", hibur Mikoto._

"_Tapi Sasuke maunya sama kakak! Sama kakak! Hiks! Maunya sama kakak! Enggak mau sama Bunda!", isak Sasuke. Ia mulai menangis karena keinginannya tak terpenuhi._

_Mikoto tersenyum sabar lalu menggendong Sasuke ke kamarnya. Ia mulai bernyanyi lagu _Nina Bobo_. "Nina bobo… Oh, Nina bobo. Kalau tidak bobo digigit nyamuk…". Mikoto menyanyikan lagu tersebut sampai Sasuke tertidur di gendongan Mikoto. "Selamat malam, Sasuke – kun. Bunda sayang Sasuke."_

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia berusaha menahan air matanya keluar. Baru saja ia mengingat saat Mikoto menidurkan Sasuke kecil yang manja. Betapa sabarnya ia. Bahkan dari nada Mikoto berbicara, tak ada nada yang menunjukkan ia kesal. Bundanya, Mikoto sangat tenang dan sabar menghadapinya.

…**Nada – nada yang indah, s'lalu terurai darinya**

**Tangisan nakal dari bibirku, takkan jadi deritanya…**

Naruto tersenyum kecil menatap album biru yang ia temukan tadi. Di album tersebut banyak sekali foto Minato dan Kushina. Saat Kushina mengandung Naruto pun juga ada. Mata Naruto mulai membasah. Sudah lama ia tak bertemu kedua orangtuanya, terakhir ia bertemu saat melawan Pain –Minato- dan saat melawan Kyubi –Kushina-. Naruto mengusap matanya.

'Seandainya Bunda masih hidup… Aku janji, tak akan berbuat nakal…', batin Naruto menahan tangisnya.

"Oi, Naruto. Kenapa nangis gitu, hah?", tanya Kyubi a.k.a Kurama tanpa mengetahui hal yang sedang terjadi.

"A… Ah… Tak apa. Aku hanya… Hanya merindukan Ayah dan Bunda, terutama Bunda. Hari ini adalah Hari Bunda. Sudah bertahun – tahun aku melewati Hari Bunda tanpa memberikan Bunda apa – apa. Jika saja Bunda masih hidup…", jelas Naruto menunduk. Matanya benar – benar basah.

"Ah, aku minta maaf… Tapi, kau tahu… Bundamu, Kushina adalah perempuan hebat. Ia mengandungmu, dan melahirkanmu. Kemudian si Tobi muncul dan mencari masalah. Menculik Kushina lalu membangkitkanku. Minato, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyegelku di dalammu. Aku yang tak terima berusaha membunuhmu, tapi Kushina, meski ia sekarat…"

Naruto menunduk. Kata – kata yang akan diucapkan Kurama berikutnya akan cukup menyakitkannya,

"… Ia melindungimu meski harus mati."

…**Tangan halus dan suci, t'lah mengangkat tubuh ini**

**Jiwa raga dan seluruh hidup, rela dia berikan…**

"_Bunda~! Aku pulang!", seru Sakura. Sakura menghampiri Bundanya lalu memeluknya._

"_Selamat Hari Bunda! Ini untuk Bunda.", ujar Sakura lalu memberikan bunga Carnation beserta vasnya ke Bundanya, Mebuki Haruno._

_Mebuki tersenyum kecil lalu mencium pipi sang gadis dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Bunda masak sup ayam kesukaan Sakura loh.", ujar Mebuki membelai Sakura._

"_Bunda tahu saja makanan kesukaan Sakura. Sudah matang belum?", tanya Sakura mencium aroma sup ayam._

"_Tentu saja belum. Sedang dimasak."_

"_Ah, Bunda. Sakura kan sudah lapar."_

"_Bunda juga sudah lapar. Ayo kita ke ruang keluarga. Bunda mau dengar cerita dari Sakura."_

"_Hari ini? Ah! Seperti biasa, Ino bikin ulah lagi!"_

…

"Bunda…", Sakura memejamkan matanya di depan suatu makam. Di nisannya terukir, 'MEBUKI HARUNO'.

"Aku sudah tak manja lagi loh, Bun…"

…**Kata mereka diriku s'lalu dimanja**

**Kata mereka diriku s'lalu ditimang…**

**[Naruto P.O.V]**

Bunda… Bunda sedang apa saat ini? Hari ini desa Konoha merayakan Hari Bunda. Apa di surga juga begitu? Seperti biasa, Naruto tidak ikut merayakannya. Naruto bingung mau bagaimana. Habis Bunda sudah ke surga duluan sih. Hehehe. Tidak apa – apa kok, Bun. Tadi, Kurama menganjurkanku untuk mengunjungi makam Bunda. Aduh, benar – benar. Bisa – bisanya aku tak terpikirkan. Sebelum Naruto bertemu Ayah dan Bunda, Naruto kira Naruto tidak punya Ayah dan Bunda. Sekarang, Naruto berada di depan makam Bunda loh. Bunda bisa lihat tidak? Maaf ya Bunda, Naruto tidak bawa apa – apa. Tadi Naruto mengunjungi tokonya si Ino, tapi bunga Carnationnya sudah habis. Tidak apa kan, Bun? Sebagai gantinya, Naruto doakan agar Bunda selalu bahagia ya di surga. Aku akan berusaha semampuku untuk tidak melanggar pesan Bunda. Sudah ya, Bun. Naruto mau mengunjungi makam Ayah. Sampai jumpa.

**[Sasuke P.O.V]**

Halo, Bun. Sasuke rindu sama Bunda. Setelah perang, akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke desa. Bunda tahu tidak? Tadinya aku berniat menghacurkan Konoha. Andai saja kakak tidak menghentikanku, mungkin aku sudah jadi musuh Konoha. Tapi, bila hal itu terjadi, apakah Bunda akan ikut memusuhi Sasuke juga? Kalau iya, Sasuke akan jadi sedih. Tandanya Sasuke anak nakal. Sasuke mungkin orang jahat, tapi Sasuke tak mau jadi anak nakal. Sasuke pernah dengar pepatah, 'Surga di telapak kaki Ibu'. Maka itu, Sasuke tak mau jadi anak durhaka. Umm… Mungkin ini saja yang mau Sasuke sampaikan. Ah, ini bunga Carnation untuk Bunda. Bunga terakhir loh, saat Sasuke beli di toko si Ino. Haha. Sudah ya Bun. Sampai jumpa.

**[Sakura P.O.V]**

Apa kabar, Bunda? Bagaimana keadaan Bunda saat ini di surga? Sakura masih agak sedih sejak kehilangan Bunda. Gara – gara perang, Bunda harus meninggal. Maaf ya Bunda. Harusnya Sakura melindungi Bunda. Bunda tidak marahkan? Maafkan Sakura ya. Sakura menyesal. Bunda tahu tidak? Saat ini Sakura sudah tidak manja lagi. Sakura sudah jadi mandiri. Sakura akan buat Bunda bangga meski Budah sudah di surga. Sakura akan jadi _kunoichi _hebat! Bunda kan _kunoichi _yang hebat! Maka itu, Sakura juga. Oh ya, ini ada bunga Carnation untuk Bunda. Bunda suka bunga Carnation kan? Selain bunga, Sakura juga akan mendoakan Bunda supaya bahagia selalu di sana. Tak usah khawatirkan Sakura. Sakura sudah tidak manja lagi. Kalau Bunda bahagia, maka Sakura juga! Ah, sudah ya Bunda. Naruto memanggil Tim 7 untuk berkumpul. Sasuke juga! Mungkin Sakura bisa mendekati bahkan menjalin hubungan dengan Sasuke. Bunda restukan ya? Sampai jumpa.

**[Normal P.O.V]**

Naruto tersenyum lalu memanggil Sasuke dan Sakura. "Hey! Makan yuk!"

Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh dan mengangguk. Sebelum meninggalkan makam Bunda mereka, Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menatap ke batu nisan tersebut. Mulut mereka membuka,

"Aku sayang Bunda."

…**Oh, Bunda ada dan tiada dirimu**

**Kan selalu ada di dalam hatiku…**

**.T.H.E. .E.N.D.**

* * *

**RnR please? Thank You.**


End file.
